Needs
by Susie G
Summary: Emily's papers are caught up in the system, she has no job and is in desperate need of money. When times call for desperate measures she meets a half drunk man who is in need of love as much as she is in need of money. What will happen when these two meet? Warning: Adult content rated M
1. Chapter 1

_This is for my girl Ember! Who has so graciously reviewed and critiqued some of my stories! _

_The story is inspired by 50 Shades of Gray (Although i haven't read it, I do know a few things about it)_

**_Please note:_**

_This is before Emily becomes a member of the team_

_Hotch does not know who she is, nor has he met her (different from the story on T.V. where he knows who she is.)_

_Also the background with when Haley leaves with Jack is moved up a little bit for this story to work_

_Thank you and happy reading!_

* * *

**Needs (Part 1 of 3)**

The prospects of being an FBI profiler was growing more distant with each passing day. Currently Emily's papers were caught up in the system and she was out of a job. She called her contacts and FBI headquarters speaking particularly to Erin Strauss, but there was nothing she could do but wait it out.

Sitting alone in her apartment she contemplated how she was going to pay rent. It had been a little over three months now and her money had dwindled down to almost nothing. She was too proud to ask her mother for money so she just sat and huffed.

Emily kept thinking about the threat her bald headed, squeaky voiced landlord made. _"Emily Prentiss! If you don't have the money by the end of next month, you're out!"_ Those words made her furious. It had been a month and tomarrow the money was due. Frustrated with herself and the lack of generosity from her landlord, Emily picked her punch weights off the cream colored carpet and threw them across the room. Colliding with the wall they made a pretty big racket while simultaeously tipping over a lamp, which in turn was broke, as the base of it met with the edge of the marble end table. Chosing to ignore the disturbance created by her rage, she ran her fingers through her hair, letting her forehead rest in the palm of her hands, while her elbows dug into the top of her knees.

She breathed deeply trying to calm herself down, wishing she had taken the opportunity to look for a job when she moved to D.C. The apartment she picked out was uptown and expensive, but with her income as an FBI profiler it wouldn't have been a problem. Now she was kicking herself for depending on the system.

After collecting herself, she stood up from her chair and looked around her apartment, "Maybe I could sell my possessions, well all but the broken lamp." Emily said aloud. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

A voice came yelling from the other side, "You have one more day Emily Prentiss! If I don't have the money…"

As soon as Emily heard his voice she ran to the door, forcefully flung it open and yelled back, "Why don't you leave me the hell alone!" Immediately Emily saw his expression change. His eyes looked as if they were caressing her body. She dropped her jaw and after a moment said, "Keep your eyes to yourself!"

Emily looked down at her clothing and it became aparent what he was looking at. Still in her workout clothes, she was wearing a sports bra and tight, black shorts. Her hair looked a sight, half matted with sweat, with lose strands of wavy curls trailing down her neck, but to this guy it seemed to be quite attractive. If she wasn't mad enough already she was now mad at herself for opening the door, especially like this, considering the reaction he just gave her. _What a creep! _She thought. _I could just take him out now, get it overwith and accept the punishment for my crime. Heck I'd probably be doing the world a favor. _

"You know there is one thing I would do in place of the money." He said licking his lips while pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose.

Emily gasped, "Go away, you pervert!" slamming the door in his face. She quickly dead bolted the door and leaned her back against it.

Emily thought on his offer a moment and said aloud to herself, "Maybe I should take him up on his offer. It would be better than being on the streets." She paused and said, "No, being on the streets would be heaven compared to sleeping with that guy." Emily knocked the back of her head, against the door in frustration. She closed her eyes and the words _streets, money, sex and offer _were scrambling through her head. Suddenly her eyes burst open with a thought. "I couldn't." She said, "I could. I'm very capable and good at compartmentalizing, besides who could be worse than Doyle?" With that last thought she talked herself into it, making a decision on how to get her money.

* * *

Hotch couldn't wait to get home. He had been missing Jack desperately and longed to share some intimate time with his beautiful wife.

Thoughts of Jack leaping into his arms, needing his daddy made every horrific memory of the previous case disappear. He couldn't help but grin, knowing the warm welcome he would receive.

Apart from Jack, images of Haley's exquisite, soft, feminine features flashed in front of him. Even now he could feel the smoothness of her skin and smell the scent of her shampoo, as he ran his fingers through her golden, blonde hair. With his senses in overdrive and pituresque scenes of his nude wife waiting to be pleasured, sent of flood of euphoria racing through his veins.

Hotch's now growing erection made his current sitting position uncomfortable. Squirming underneath it's mass he tried to find a more suitable angle.

His breathing grew heavy, consumed with thoughts of blissfully moving in and out of his wife's moist folds, hearing her moan with unending gratification. Already he could feel the tightness around his member and her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled him deeper and deeper inside her.

Hotch groaned, feeling his own excitement throb between his thighs. Clinching the steering wheel he knew he had to control himself. Jack would still be awake at this early evening hour and it wasn't like he could just take his wife to bed. Sadly enough he tried focusing on crime scene photos from past cases. That always seemed to do the trick.

His heart raced as he pulled into the driveway. He didn't see Haley's car therefore assumed it was parked in the garage. He quickly exited his vehicle and ran through the front door. After making the first step into his house, his heart dropped. The lights were off and the house was still. _Maybe they went to sleep early. _His hopes then got up again as he ran to Jack's room with a smile on his face. Instantly his smile turned to anger when he realized Jack's Captain America pillow was missing. _Her threats surely couldn't have been serious? _He thought.

Hotch walked with hopes of Jack and Haley peacefully sleeping in their bedroom, but to his dismay the bed was made and the room was vacant. His body tensed at the anger building inside him. He looked in their closet and noticed the empty space on the top shelf where their navy blue suitcase once set. Quickly he went to Haley's dresser and opened the top drawer. Upon inspection it was obvious Hayley and Jack had left him, for the drawer was empty.

Hotch slammed the drawer shut with such a fierceness, the dresser almost toppled over. _She can't take my son away from me! _"Damn it Haley!" He yelled. Across the room his noticed a picture laying in the floor. With tears coming to his eyes he walked to it solemnly. Taking the picture in his hand he noticed it was one of their wedding day. The glass hadn't been cracked but he knew Hayley threw it across the room and now the same emotion had come over him. He chucked the picture at the opposite wall and heard the glass shatter at it's impact.

Breathing heavily he tried to control his temper, keeping himself from completely destroying the room.

There was one thing he knew would help, so he left the lonely house and drove off towards downtown D.C.

* * *

_I'd like to know what you thought if you have time. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so nobody hate me for this chapter. It will be a little different and I had a really hard time writing anything from Hotch's point of view so most of the information given is going to be from Emily's point of view._

_I try to make Hotch a real person._

_It is graphic and rated M._

_This scenario (Prostitute and Needing man) is inspired by RealMe07 and the story Going Through Hell. RealMe07 writes some amazing stories so check them out!_

_Happy Reading as always!_

* * *

Emily was frustrated with herself and she wasn't for sure if it's because she was chicken or if she was mad about the idea entirely. She had turned down over ten guys and was almost positive, based on her profiling skills, that one had to be a serial killer.

Periodically she would find herself staring at the mixture of women walking the streets, wondering if they knew the risks they were taking. Some might never return home, some may be beaten, left for dead, and some may disappear, never to be found again. The idea made her want to warn them of what might happen and yet in that moment, she realized that she was one of them.

She looked at her watch, giving up the idea. Defeated, she stuffed her hands in her black leather jacket, hiding her bare shoulders, which would otherwise be exposed in a short, strapless black dress. Clicking her heels along the well worn pavement she noticed a man. He was a nice looking man, well dressed and completely out of place.

As Emily approached the scene, it was apparent that he had never done this before. After a brief moment of studying his behavior, it seemed he was buzzed almost to the point of drunkedness, yet he still seemed to have a little sense about him. Momentarily it became entertaining as she watched this man making a mockery of himself, grabbing at women boyishly and stating to the world he was willing to pay whatever price, for a whole night of pleasure.

Once the man annouced the offer of paying any price, Emily quickly noticed the women started coming around, hanging all over him. Half feeling sorry for the poor fellow and not wanting someone to take advantage of his situation, she quickly came to his rescue. Emily pushed through the sex hungry mob as if she owned the street. Comfortably she wrapped her arms around this man's waist and said, as if she'd known him, "I thought I'd never find you. It's time for you to come home." She couldn't help but smile at his intoxicated expressions when she looked at him, as she spoke. Finally determined to rid of the mob, she shot the other women a death glare, looming around him and they left without question.

She walked a few steps with the man when after a minute or so, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, silently questioning his motives. Looking deep into his eyes she noticed the pain emanating from them and found herself yearning to make it go away. His pain pierced the very depths of her soul and she no longer found herself able to offer her services to him, yet she couldn't leave him on the streets and she definitely wasn't about to take him to her apartment.

Emily looked around and noticed a flashing neon sign that said vacancy. _Perfect. He can buy a room and I'll leave him to sleep of his buzz. _Suddenly she was startled by the man kissing her neck and groping her breast. At first it was almost funny but when she noticed the fire flaming, through the hurt in his eyes it made her tingle and for a minute almost scared her. She backed away and immediately saw a look of dissapointment encompass him. His shoulders slumped and he kicked at the rocks on the pavement. _Great he's a buzzed bipolar. _Emily mustered up her courage and placed her hand along his arm, "I'm sorry. I just haven't done this much."

"Me either." He looked up and smiled at the prospects of still getting a lay, "Your boobs feel nice."

Emily laughed at his almost childish comment, "Okay. You can have anything you want."

"Yes!" the man said putting his hands up in the air, in victory. Then he wrapped his arms around around her waist and started kissing her neck, half knocking Emily off balance.

Gladly she accepted his affection. This was something she had never done before but in the end she would have her apartment for a little bit longer and this guy didn't seem so bad. Looking past the intoxication and hurt he clearly felt it was obvious that this would not be his normal behavior. Underneath it all she saw a real gentlemen, one any lady would be proud to have.

Still receiving glances from the other street walkers she said, "Come on honey, not out here. I've got a nice warm bed for us." She said walking with him to the entrance of the hotel. Panicking, she had no money and quickly asked the man, "Do you mind paying? I don't have any money, you can deduct it from my profit."

"Sure honey." He said reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Take anything you need."

Now Emily really felt bad, but then she thought, _I'll take a look at his I.D. and send him a check in the mail once my papers go through. _With that she was able to continue on, what a perfect idea. She flipped open his wallet and read the name Aaron Hotchner. Checking it's pocket she found a boat load of money and guilt came washing over her again, _you will pay him back. This is just a loan. _She said trying to convince herself that this was the only choice she had.

Before walking through the front doors of the motel she said, "Well babe, how about me and you go have some fun?" She said as convincingly as possible.

"How about it tutz?" He said firmly grasping her backside.

Emily smiled, suddenly finding herself attracted to his masculine features, subtle dimples and his boyish flirtation. _I might just enjoy this after all. _

Emily paid for the hotel room and walked with Hotch up the stairs. Finally they arrived at the entrance of room 12, the door was already half open. Emily pushed it the rest of the way and Hotch jumped in front of her, "I'm an FBI agent, I will give the all clear." Hotch pulled out his gun, causing Emily to retreat slightly but then she watched as he so meticulously turned each corner of the room, finally he finished, "Clear."

_I wonder if he really is an FBI agent or if this is just a game? One thing for sure is if he's not an agent I'm in some deep shit. I should just turn around and walk out. _Just before Emily turned to leave, she looked back into those eyes and again felt eased by them. Trusting her insticts, Emily walked into the room and shut the door behind her. It creaked on its hinges, all the way to the door jam and when she tried to push it shut, it wouldn't connect properly so she held it in and halfway dead bolted it before connecting the chain.

When she turned around she took in the ambiance of the room. The most obvious, first thing Emily noticed was the freshly vacuumed, puke green carpet. To set off the carpet an orange bed spread with fluffy white pillows awaited it's next inhabitants and out the window was a romantic view of a brick wall. "Lovely, just lovely, I always wanted to turn my first trick in a dumpy motel." She stated sarcastically. Looking in the corner where Hotch is standing, she saw him trying to undress himself. He started to tumble sideways and she ran to his aide, "Aaron? Do you need some help?" she said, offering her assistance without a reply and unconciously saying the name she read on his I.D.

"Strip me naked and spank my ass. I've been a naughty boy." He said with a very stoic expression and deep tone.

Emily saw a profound seriouness and heard it in his tone. _Yep he's bipolar. _Then she smiled to herself becoming more comfortable, something about Aaron Hotchner intrigued her.

Once he was completely nude he positioned himself on all fours, there on the puke green carpet, awaiting his punishment.

Emily slowly peeled off her jacket, feeling the cool air of the room, sweep across her bare shoulders. _I guess I should play along if I'm going to get paid. _Seductively she leaned down to his ear and said, "So naughty boy, are you ready for your punishment?"

"I'm waiting." He said holding his nose a little high.

Emily walked behind him and smacked one of his firm, round cheeks. As she made impact he groaned, closing his eyes and reveling in the moment. "Again." He said.

Emily again spanked him, watching him slightly glide forward with each contact, moaning in pleasure. "Harder." He growled.

"Oh you like it do you?" Whether it was role play or not she was really beginning to enjoy herself and felt it as the cream oozed out of her hot center.

Emily stepped out of her heels and sat on her knees. With her left hand she grabbed his manhood, stroking it's length while spanking his firm buttocks. "How do you like it?" She whispered in his ear, but Hotch couldn't answer. The pleasure of the stinging sensation, on his rear, and the stroking of his cock was overwhelming. He moaned and trembled against her touch.

Finally he begged, "Faster, faster."

Emily felt the precum drip onto her hand. Making a ring with her fingers she slid them over the rim of his head, in a fast, steady motion she pumped vigorously. She saw the muscles in his body tense while his moans had become higher pitched and then she stopped. "Not yet, my naughty boy. We have long night ahead of us."

Half mad that she stopped and while simultaneously trying to catch his breath, he grabbed Emily by her thin waist switching places with her, forcing her on her stomach. Hotch noticed the curls in her hair, tousle about in the movement, he noticed the outline of her face, following it to her feminine features with lengthy eyelashes, passionate eyes, and forbidden lips he said, "Woman your beautiful."

Gladly she laid on her belly, for whatever he was ready to give and she looked over her shoulder, "Emily." She said smiling.

"Emily?" He questioned.

"That's my name." She said almost giggling.

"Well Emily how would you like to be spanked?"

"Bring it on, but you'll have to undress me first." Emily felt her dress loosen around her torso, as Hotch pulled the zipper to the small of her back. She felt his hands run up her sides, grasping the top of the dress and pulling it down her body. Once it was on her ankles he flung it across the room.

What Emily hadn't realized was that she was begging for contact, driving Hotch wild with every breath and grunt she released in the struggle, of removing her dress.

Hotch looked at the fair beauty before him letting his eyes caress her shapely butt, highlighted in a black lace thong. He put his knees between her legs and leaned down. Firmly he pulled the thong with his teeth, slipping it off her body inch by inch.

To Emily's delight her middle throbbed with pleasure. Impatiently she waited for his next move, wondering what he would do.

Hotch grabbed the fullness of her hair, in his hand, pulled her head back and leaned down. "I think you're going to like this." He whispered in her ear. Gently he placed two of his fingers between her moist folds, rubbing gently. Her touch made him throb, begging for a release. He closed his eyes and moaned, slightly thrusting into the air.

Suprised by his gentleness, Emily closed her eyes breathing heavily with pleasure. Her center contracted in pure bliss, as his finger's gentle strokes played wtih her sensitive spot. The longer he rubbed the lighter his fingers became and the shorter his movements were, focusing on that one spot. Fiercely it began burning with undescribable sensation. Emily let go of a few, long, high pitched sighs. He removed his fingers after a short tease and she felt the sting of his hand against her butt, allowing a deeper, beckoning moan to escape from her succulent lips. She looked at him over her shoulder, "Is that all you got naughty boy?" Her smile enticed him.

With one hand, Hotch again rubbed against her wet center and without warning slid his fingers inside her middle, feeling the tightness around them.

A sigh escaped her lips. She tensed, clinching his suit Jacket lying in front of her.

Then with the other hand Hotch spanked her. Never had she felt anything so stimulating nor would she had ever allow a normal boyfriend to do this.

As Hotch moved his fingers with a steady in and out motion, cream oozed down them. Emily moved against him, letting his fingers penetrate her deeper, "Oh! Don't stop! Faster, faster!" She almost yelled as her body rose off the floor ready to release, but just before she did he pulled them out.

Emily quickly turned on her back and grabbed his length looming above her. She squeezed it firmly beneath the rim of his head, "Get on the bed." She ordered. Getting up, she pushed him down on the orange comforter, where he sank about three inches in the mattress. Straddling him she held his arms down, above his head and said, "You're not allowed to touch me till I tell you."

Hotch knodded his head, but as soon as Emily let go he grabbed both of her breasts real quickly and then clutched the railing on the headboard, half whistling, acting as if he done nothing.

Again Emily saw a playful side of him, that was just so darn cute, "You've been a naughty boy." She said with a smile. Seeing that he was now going to comply she softly kissed his neck, working her way down to his chest where she firmly pinched each raised nipple, causing him to raise into her and groan out of pleasure. She felt his manhood press against her and she too had a strong urge to forget all this foreplay and go for it, but instead she kept going. Emily moved her mouth to the dark spot and sucked hard, then gently finished by biting down on the heightened portion of his nipple.

Hotch started to quiver and moved his head side to side, trying not to move his body. His nipple was extremely sensitive and he lost his breath when she sucked it. The white's of his knuckles could be seen as they squeezed tighter on the bars of the headboard. When she raised up he said, "Oh!" He breathed hard catching his breath.

She moved further down, sliding her hands under his butt cheeks. She squeezed her hands and saw his pleasure move slightly at the gesture and unexpectedly she took his length in her mouth.

Hotch tightened his grip once again and growled. This he could stand for a longer period of time. "Yes! Please!"

Emily suctioned his member tightly with her mouth. She looked at his face and saw as he breathed quickly watching the rising and falling of his chest. She slowly moved up its length, toward the rim.

"Oh…ah…ah!" Hotch tried to catch his breath.

Emily reached the rim of his head and gently raked her teeth against it, causing him to quiver beneath her. Teasingly she rolled her tongue around his head while cupping his balls and with one finger rubbing tenderly the nerve beneath them.

Hotch opened his eyes and looked at Emily. He watched as the curls in her hair, cascaded around her face. Moving his eyes downward he saw her breasts moving faintly with upright nipples as she played with him. No longer could he play into her games. Removing his hands from the headboard he reached down and pulled her on top of him, by gently pulling on the upper part of her arms. She complied brushing her body against his, releasing a hold on his excitement.

For a moment they locked eyes and just stared as if the other was a new found treasure. Emily found herself not wanting to let go and at the same time she was wishing she had met him under normal circumstances.

Hotch didn't know who she was but he knew she was beautiful. He rubbed his fingers through her loose hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced harmoniously, igniting a burning desire that ached to be pleasured. When they pulled apart Hotch rolled her over, once again on her stomach. He grabbed her hips, pulling them into a raised position, for easy acess and entered her creamy center.

Emily's breath was taken away. With her hands laid flat on the bed and her head resting on a pillow she raised her hips, resting her knees into the sinking mattress.

The deeper he thrusted and the faster he moved the louder they got. With each electrifying collision the headboard beat against the wall. She felt herself getting close. "Faster! Deeper! Yes!"

Hotch could feel her tighten around him. "Your so tight! Hot and beautiful! Yes!" With a few more thrusts he smacked the sides of her cheeks and felt his own muscles tighten, "Ah! Let go!" He growled wanting to feel her pulsate around him.

Finally Emily screamed in release.

Hotch felt the cream ooze around him as she pulsated on his manhood and with one last thrust he released, squeezing his hands around her hips. Together they climaxed and finally collapsed onto the bed, breathing rapidly, feeling the heat off the other's body.

Emily watched as the man closed his eyes and before she had a chance to say anything, he was asleep. Lying there on the bed she observed him and wondered who this mysterious guy was. _Was he FBI? He does have a gun. Maybe he's an organized serial killer and I got lucky that he was only half drunk. _

She ran her hand down his arm, feeling the grooves of his muscles beneath her fingertips. When she got to his hand she noticed a ring. She gasped and quickly stood up. _I didn't just have sex with a married man! I can't be the other woman! No wait! You're not the other woman you're a hooker!_

Quickly Emily got dressed, but before leaving she laid his suit nicely in an empty chair, located near the night stand. When she picked up his jacket his badge fell out. She picked it up and it said, FBI. Emily gasped again. Quickly she stuffed the badge back in his pocket and laid his guns on the night stand. The last item she had in her hand was his wallet. Her conscious and the guilt she was feeling fought with her extremely hard. Audibly but quietly she said, "It's okay you can pay him back. No Emily you can't take advantage of this poor FBI agent. But I do need the money." Emily bit her lip and decided. She took out the money she needed and left him an IOU. With one last look at the sleeping gentlemen, she grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

Hotch woke to the sound of construction right outside the hotel. His head was pounding and what little bit of light there was, in the room, didn't help. Squinting against it's brightness he raised into a sitting position, quickly grabbing his head from the constant throbbing. "What happened to me last night?" Giving himself a minute to wake up, he soon noticed that he was but naked, abruptly he jumped off the bed and said, "I was raped!" Gasping he said, "I'm a victim, how am I going to explain this?"

Half panicked he looked around the room looking for any evidence. "No I can't explain it. I won't say anything." Realizing that his clothes were neatly laid out on the chair and his guns were carefully placed on the nightstand, the thought of being raped soon vacated his mind. Quietly he paced, trying to remember the events of the evening before. He remembers going home and Jack and Haley were gone. He remembers a bar and then he saw it, a beautiful, dark haired woman with deep red lips and a smiling face flashed across his mind. Closing his eyes he sees curls caressing the side of her face with her dark eyes piercing deep into his soul.

He breathed a sigh of relief, with the thought of this woman. If he was raped at least it was a woman. He looks towards his guns, notices his wallet, and a piece of paper lying next to it. Hurriedly he picks it up and it reads:

**IOU $845. Thanks for a great time!**

* * *

_Well I'd love to know what you thought! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third and final update! I hope you all have enjoyed this I know I have and you're comments couldn't be nicer! You all make me so happy!_

_Ember I hope you love it! Thank you for challenging me!_

* * *

Emily couldn't stop smiling. It was her first day at the BAU and she couldn't be more excited. It had been a long haul and she finally made it. Grabbing her box of personal items, she mustered as much confidence as possible and started the walk to the front doors.

The morning air felt good as a soft, cool breeze swept past her face, just before the sun peeked out from a cloud, warming her cheeks. Stopping for a moment she breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes, allowing her senses to revel in the moment. A calm feeling blanketed her body and the nervousness escaped her. She opened her eyes and continued on.

When she arrived at the door, she lifted her knee to balance the box, while fumbling to swipe her I.D. The door clicked open and a suction of conditioned air pulled her clothes tight against the front of her body, while her hair blew behind her shoulders. Chill bumps rose underneath her nude panty hose, as the air infiltrated through the miniscule fibers. The door shut and the gush of air diminished.

Emily flipped her head, trying to arrange her hair that was so neatly placed, before it was unexpectedly tousled about. She clicked her heels against the tile floor, towards the shiny elevator doors. Her heart was racing; she couldn't wait for the first case and chance to meet her supervisor Agent Gideon.

The elevator dinged, taking Emily out of her thoughts, for she was lost in what her future would hold. She wanted this and she knew she could do it. With confidence she stepped onto the elevator, amongst the seasoned FBI agents she so longed to be and now she was, well except she wasn't seasoned yet. Intrigued by their conversation she listened intently to a current case and silently she inferred her own opinions, almost as if she was practicing. When the elevator arrived at her floor she was proud of her silent inferences.

Emily stepped off the elevator and took a few steps towards the doors and stopped. For the second time that morning she wanted to take in the moment. The emotions she had were overwhelming. It had been a total of four months and what a long four months they were. The thoughts of every struggle and argument with her landlord raced across her mind. Circling her lips she blew out a breath of air, showing her tell, thinking that if she had to wait one more month she would have considered lending her body to her landlord. That thought made her gag.

Thinking back to her moment allowed her to feel relief and a weight lifted off her shoulders. She felt as light as a feather. A smile crept across her face. Emily approached the glass doors leading into the bull pen. Again she raised her knee to balance the box while she opened the door. Inside she regained her balance and scanned the doors around the catwalk, looking for a set of stairs. She didn't see any at first glance and took two steps forward so the huge filing cabinet wasn't obstructing her view of her surroundings.

As Emily took those steps forward she bumped into another agent, that was coming on her left, but the cabinet hid his approach. Forcefully they collided, for the other agent couldn't see her either, until he reached the corner of the cabinet. Emily barely had turned just as the other agent's torso met with the corner of her box, knocking her backwards, while one of his feet stepped on top of her foot. In heels, Emily was easily knocked off balance. Her box was sent flying in the air, while she tried to catch herself before she hit the floor. Soon realizing there was no hope of catching herself, she abruptly thought about her dignity and hiding a view up her skirt. Hiding her dignity would allow for a harder fall but she could take it. She grimaced, preparing for impact, when she felt a hand slip around her waist, gracefully catching her before she hit the ground.

Quickly her hand grasped the arm that so unexpectedly came to her rescue. Their eyes met and Emily gasped losing her breath, it was Aaron Hotchner.

"I'm so sorry." Hotch said sincerely, with a concerned tone in his voice. As if in a dance he grabbed her free hand and pulled her into an upright, standing position. Briefly in their touch they were frozen in time and from the outside onlooker, it would be perceived as if they had just finished dancing.

Emily lost eye contact when his stare seem to look in her soul, _I wonder if he knows who I am. _The nervousness that had once escaped her came rushing back. She knelt on her knees and started gathering her belongings. She hoped beyond hopes he wouldn't help her, but if her assumption had been right about him being a gentlemen he would. She was right. Hotch brushed against her helping gather her things. "I do apologize. I should have been paying more attention."

Emily was afraid to say something, _what if he remembers my voice? _Quickly as if to disguise anything that would give her away she said, "It's okay."

"I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?"

"Uh…" Emily hesitated.

"You do have a name don't you? They don't let people in the FBI unless they have a name?" Hotch said with an almost grin, proud of himself for having a little personality.

Emily kept her head down. "It's Emily."

"And is there a last name?" He said picking up the last few items scattered on the floor.

Emily was growing more confident that Hotch didn't know who she was, so she looked up. Her eyes looked at him mischievously but with a hint of passion as she said, "As those of you say in the FBI, that's classified information." She smiled at the flirting game she engaged, when she saw his eyes change to surprise.

The glint of passion Hotch saw seep through her eyes, triggered the memory of his half drunken night and he knew for a fact the woman in front of him, was the woman he engaged in extracurricular activities with. Now Hotch was the one who lost eye contact by looking at the floor. When he looked back up his face was flushed, but he kept his composure. Silently they looked at one another. Hotch seem to apologize without saying a word while Emily's expression let him know it was alright.

Acting as casually as possible Emily said, "I'm supposed to be meeting with Agent Gideon about my transfer. Could you direct me towards his office?"

"Agent Gideon is meeting with our media liaison. If you are inquiring about any transfers they go through me."

Emily turned slightly meek at the possibility of having to meet with him instead of someone else. She wasn't ready to have a face to face fully fledged conversation. "I was told…" Emily went to explain but Hotch cut her off.

"You've been misinformed. Please come in my office." Hotch led the way as Emily followed.

When they entered his office Hotch said, "Shut the door."

Emily shut the door and waited for what was to come.

"$845 is a little steep don't you think?" He said seriously as he rounded the corner of his desk. He stood in front of his chair waiting for a response.

Trying to convince him of the truth she placed her box on the couch and spoke, unconsciously using her hands during her explanation, "I am so going to pay you back, really. I just have to wait till my first check goes through." She looked down and her tone changed becoming serious, "The money went to a good cause…"

"You don't have to explain as long as you pay me back." He said with a grin.

Emily returned his grin, "You're lucky I was there."

"Was I?" Hotch said blushing, slightly raising his eyes brows.

"If it wasn't for me you would have been eaten by the alley cats." She laughed and was happy to see Hotch almost laugh as well.

"What did I…."

"You don't want to know, but it was good. Maybe if we get to know each other I can show you again sometime."

"Doubtful." Changing the subject he said, "So what is this about a transfer?"

"I've been assigned to your team. In fact this was what I was…" Emily went to explain the $845 but was cut off.

Hotch interrupted her, "I didn't approve any transfers. I'm sorry but you've been misinformed."

"But…"

"I'm sorry." He said walking towards his door. He opened it and nodded for her to leave.

She pushed the door shut, surprising herself by her reaction. "Sir I need this. I deserve this. I can't help my papers are caught up in the system but I belong in this unit and besides if you don't approve this transfer I can't pay you back." She was quiet waiting for a response. Her eyes glazed over, thinking about her landlord and other alternatives if the job didn't go through, but keeping her composure she looked into Hotch's eyes. "Please." She said with an enormous amount of respect.

Hotch saw a look of fear in her eyes, "What is it you're afraid of?"

Emily bit her nail and said, "That's not important. What is important is that this is my job and you can't take that away from me."

"I can't make any promises. Right now we have a case so I'll have to deal with this later." Hotch opened his office door.

Emily picked up her box, regaining her confidence and slight bit of flirtation, "You know I could use your drunken night as payback if you don't give me this job."

Hotch grinned, flirting back, "Don't dream of it."

"Don't worry I will." She said with a wink.

Briefly their connection was again exposed, but it soon dissipated as they went on about their day.

It may not have been a whirl but when Hotch did accept her into the team, they both were in for one hell of a ride, literally.

* * *

_This will end this story and I hope you all enjoyed! If you have time I would love to know what you think!_


End file.
